When Haiku Met Giggles
by Exotos135
Summary: Maggie enlists the help of a certain clown girl to cheer up her sister.


It was a calm evening in the city of Royal Woods, and in a very rare sight-not really-Maggie sat alone at the park, watching the sunset as she waited for her sister, Haiku, to come back. She, supposedly, was currently busy at the poetry club, so once again, the teenager was all alone...

And then a pink balloon dog appeared right in front of her.

"Oh no, that blonde conspiracy theorist was right!" Maggie shrieked as she fell backwards into the floor. "Balloons have become sentient!"

This was followed by gleeful giggling, and Maggie was then approached by Giggles, who held the balloon dog. "Don't be ridiculous! This is just a balloon animal." the clown girl said. "What, have you never seen one of these before?"

"...I've seen animals, and I've seen balloons," Maggie grabbed the balloon dog. "But I haven't seen them combined before. How did you even do that anyway?"

Giggles took out a balloon, blew it until it was filled with air, then twisted it into the shape of a cat.

Maggie, looking in awe, said, "That's so cool."

"Meh, It's one of the first things I was taught at clown school," Giggles handed the balloon animal to Maggie. "Say, I'm trying to practice, do you or somebody you know happen to have the need to be cheered up?"

"Me? I'm..." Maggie looked away, then glanced at the balloon animal. Somehow, said balloon animal reminded her of Haiku, or Helen to her... Which gave her an idea. "I'm fine, honestly, but I may know someone who could use some cheering up."

"Oh really?! I need to do something about it, then!" Giggles cracked her knuckles, which somehow made fart noises. "So, who are we talking about?"

Maggie smiled, believing she had found an ally at last.

 _Meanwhile, at Maggie's house's backyard..._

Haiku was sitting at a table, tipping her pen against a blank sheet of paper. She was trying to come up with a poem, but despite poetry being explained by Lucy to be just "pretty words struck together," it proved difficult for the amateur poet to find the right words to write down. Not that this meant anything to Maggie and Giggles, who hid inside a bush, watching her.

"That's the person I want you to try and cheer up," the emo teen told the clown girl. "She's my sister, her name's Helen, but people seem to prefer to call her Haiku for some reason."

"Oh hey, I know her! From the Sadie Hawkins dance! She does seem to be related to you, sadness and such," Giggles remarked. "How did she end up like that, anyway?"

"It's my fault; while I was busy buying cotton candy, she met some goth girl named Lucy, and ever since then, not only did they grow closer, but she and I grew distant. Now, she's basically the same kind of sad goth poet that, in my honest opinion, is only barely tolerable at best."

"And you want me to cheer her up so she'll cut out the goth phase?"

"Well, mostly cheer her up. Honestly, she's been like that for years, so I really doubt getting her to snap out of it will be easy."

Giggles didn't take this as a sign to give up, and she promptly walked to Haiku and caught her attention. "Hello, goth girl from the Sadie Hawkins dance!" Giggles cheerfully greeted, waving hello. "How are you today?"

"My name is... Well, most people call me Haiku, so just call me that," the goth poet answered, focusing solely on her blank sheet of paper. "As for how I'm doing, I'm trying to write a poem, but it's not working at all! I can't think of any words that would make good poetry!"

"Well, I don't think I can help there. One time, I wrote a movie script about an explosive, and made a movie about it," Giggles waited for a few seconds before saying the punchline, "It bombed."

Haiku snickered for a second. "Lovely, please leave me alone."

"And then, there was an election day when I tried to get my fridge to run for president," Giggles made a phone gesture. "When I submit submit his application, the reporter said, "Miss Giggles, your refrigerator is running for president!"

Haiku chuckled for a moment before hissing, "I-I don't care, either you help me with my poem, or you leave me to think, 'cause I don't have patience for you right now!"

Giggles' sudden silence implied she really did leave, only for Haiku's relief to vanish when she heard someone digging something nearby. When she turned around and saw it was Giggles digging a grave, she, of course, snapped, "What are you doing?!"

"Digging a grave," the clown girl nonchalantly answered.

"A grave for who?!"

"Your patience."

This time, Haiku laughed a lot at the statement, though not to the extent that would make any person question her sanity. Rather, it was a simple, genuine laughter that anybody would find contagious. A laughter that brought Maggie a lot of relief.

"See? You finally laughed!" Giggles said as she approached the goth girl. "It was about time you did it! I thought you were emotionless for a second there!"

"Thanks for that, I needed a good laugh," Haiku smiled. "Where did you get the idea I needed that, though?"

"Well, I approached your sister, and she said you needed to cheer up."

Haiku glanced at the bush Maggie was hiding at, then turned back to Giggles as she said, "Well, job's done, have fun with your poem thing!"

The poet glanced at the sheet of paper, then stated, "Don't leave just yet!"

The girl headed for Giggles and clung to her arm. "I wouldn't mind hearing some more of your jokes," she said, blushing as she added. "I'd appreciate it if you cheered me, and my sister, up some more."

Giggles winked. "Consider it done!"

The girls gestured Maggie to come out, and seeing how they were pretty happy, Maggie came out of hiding and joined her sister and the clown girl for some more good times and... Well, not good jokes, but definitely good times.


End file.
